Babysittersama!
by Tsuki-no-oni
Summary: When Sessy's father entrusts him with a 'great responsibility', he expects it to be anything BUT watching Inuyasha! complete. Akina & Tsuki fic.
1. Responsibilities Come As Red Blobs

Akina: Guess who has taken over Tsuki's laptop? mischievous grin  
  
Tsuki: MY BABY! pounds on door  
  
Akina: I locked her out. But we did decide to write this funky fic.  
  
Tsuki: You locked me out of my own room? Why?!  
  
Akina: shrugs You're always locking me in closets. It works.  
  
Tsuki: MY BABY! breaks down door Gimmie!  
  
Akina: sit down.  
  
Tsuki: glares Okay...  
  
Akina: I'm typing. You can play idea taco for the day!   
  
Tsuki: growls  
  
L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the long narrow hallway towards the door that led to his father's office. The office no one but his father was allowed to enter.  
  
Sesshoumaru was more nervous now than he had been the day he set fire to his idiot brother ("I was testing that new fire rat fur coat of his. Really.").  
  
"He just said he needed to talk to me," the teenager told him self, trying to get control of his nerves. "Just talk. I didn't do anything wrong. It's just a father-son heart-to-heart type thing. Yeah, that's it." Then he thought a little longer about it. "Why would we need a heart to heart? Why?!"  
  
He was so busy trying to figure out the purpose of this "talk" that he ran face first into his father's office door. Rubbing his now red nose, he cursed under his breath. The door swung open, cutting him off in mid rant.  
  
"Where did you hear those?" his father growled. Sesshoumaru paled.  
  
"Ummm....I....made them....up?"  
  
His father stared intently at him for a moment before stepping aside and allowing the young youkai into the office. "Sit," he commanded.  
  
Sess sat down and stared at his father some more.  
  
The room was silent for longer than he would have liked. His father was looking at something on his desk, not paying any attention to him. Sess would have sworn his father had forgotten he as still sitting there.  
  
Then his father snapped his head up, intense amber eyes meeting similar miniature ones.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I have called you here to discuss a very important matter."  
  
Sess perked, sitting straighter in his chair. This would be important. He could tell.  
  
"I have to leave soon to make my rounds along the borders. Keep those worthless humans in line." He chuckled. Sess stared. "Anyway, while I am gone, you will be held with a large responsibility."  
  
Sess leaned forward.  
  
"A responsibility so large, I felt only you could handle it. The heir to the great Inu-empire."  
  
Sess leaned forward a bit more, holding his fists in front of his chest and grinning at his father.  
  
"In fact, I know that the so of the Inu-lord can handle this better than any other yokai within a thousand miles."  
  
Sess began to bob in his seat.  
  
"And this responsibility would be—"  
  
Sess leaned forward so far he was at the edge of his seat.  
  
"—watching Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru held his pose for a second, the name ringing in his mind. Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha...His grin faltered slightly and he fell out of his chair.  
  
The Great Lord of the Western Lands leaned forward in his own chair. I wonder if he does this often, he wondered, reaching down and hauling Sess upright again.  
  
"Well, pup? Can you handle this?"  
  
"...uh...yes. Yes, I can." Sess held his head high and looked up at his father with as much pride as his disappointed eyes could hold. He didn't want to let down his father during this one moment when he'd get to prove that he can do more than keep the little toddler children in the nearby human village in line ("It's a very important job," his father would say. "Someone's got to do it.").  
  
"Good," the man said with a look that could almost be called a smile. "I'm leaving early tomorrow, but your job starts today. I'll be too busy with a few more meetings with my associates to watch your brother also." With a nod and a light push, he sent Sess back on his way to the door. "Make me proud, son."  
  
Sess turned and gave one last look towards his father, before entering the hall and shutting the door behind him.  
  
As soon as Sess turned back around, there was a little red blob standing before him, holding it's hands in a similar fashion that Sess had been, and smiling a wide toothy grin.  
  
"This...is...GREAT!" Inuyasha squealed, wrapping his short arms around Sess's leg, since he only came up to about the middle of his older brother's thigh. "We're going to have so much fun, Sessy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. This was going to be a living nightmare.  
  
L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7  
  
Tsuki: pulls foot away from mother, who is screaming nonsense about towels and laundry crazy taco, I must write author notes!  
  
Akina: snicker snicker  
  
Tsuki: continues to kill off mother yes, well, this is our new story. We're still working on the kindergarden one, we think it'll be pretty slow to update though.  
  
Akina: whispers 'specially since Tsuki is a procrastonator and has ten thousand chores to do.  
  
Tsuki: glares I so heard you. mother calls argh! The towels call... 


	2. Growling Before Sunup

Akina: and while Tsuki is running around doing her chores, I am doing everything I can not to go home yet, because I too have chores waiting for me at home that I know I have to finish.  
  
Tsuki: walks by with pile of towels I hate you.  
  
Akina: I know. grins like an idiot I'm gonna write some more!  
  
L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7  
  
"Sess. Se-essss. SESS!"  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.  
  
"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up! WAKE. UP!"  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned somre more as his little brother climed onto his back and hopped up and down, making the entire bed bounce and forcing Sess to actually wake up.  
  
The older, larger, and much stronger of the two brothers lifted Inuyasha off of the bed by the hem of his collar. The little boy was grinning stupidly.  
  
"Morning, Sess!"  
  
"What...are you doing...in my room?" Sess asked him groggily.  
  
"Dad said that I should get you up before the sun reaches the top of the big mountain in the East."  
  
Sesshoumaru, still holding Inuyasha, walked over to his window facing East and stared. "Inuyasha...I DON'T EVEN SEE A SUN!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "I know!" He said proudly, as if it were some great accomplishment. "I figured we could start early and be able to watch the sun rise together! Wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
Sess growled at the boy. Sure, watching the sun rise with his kid brother would make for a cute sappy brotherly love scene, but Sess was much too tired for anything along those lines, as was Akina. So, Sess put Inuyasha on the ground, crawled back into bed and burried his head under a pillow.  
  
He almost secceded in falling back to sleep. Almost. Inuyasha was not going to let him off that easily.  
  
"Get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get—"  
  
Sess groaned as he felt the familiar weight of Inuyasha started hopping on his back. I will not be tempted to kill him this early. Oh no, that would be bad. That would mean that I would fail father, and not after five minutes of this important task! I'll just...I'll just...ignore him! Yes, that's a plan.  
  
This worked for about...oh, say ten minutes. When Inuyasha realized that he was being ignored, he walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed the edges of the quilt, lifting it up and exposing Sesshoumaru's face to the increasing ammount of light. This did not make the teen happy, and he mumbled incoherently and tried to turn on his other side.  
  
Young Inuyasha knew that his brother was going to roll over. So before he could, two pudgy fists plunged under the covers and grabbed two fistfulls of Sesshoumaru's silver hair.  
  
"Augh!" Sess cried as he was stopped mid roll. "Leggo!"  
  
This was proceded by a short tug-o'-war over Sess's hair, in which Inuyasha fell back onto his butt while holding a few silvers hairs on each fist, and Sess sat back in the bed, holding his sore scalp.  
  
And thus began Day 1 of Sess's "Great Responsibility".  
  
L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7  
  
"Sess," whined Inuyasha, "I'm hungry."  
  
"And your point is..." Sess grumbled, shuffling around his room trying to find something to wear. That was when he heard the distinct rumble of a growl.  
  
"Are you growling at me?" Sess asked, a bit amused and a little annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him blankly. "No," he replied with a shrug.  
  
"Then what is that noise?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and Sess heard it again.  
  
"That's definitely something growling," Sess mutterd. But where was it coming from?  
  
He looked under his bed to see if it were possible that something was under there making the noise. Met with darkness and a few dirty socks, he turned back to his brother.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded vigerously, eyes wide. "What is it, Sessy? Is it a monster? You can kill it with your claws, right?"  
  
I'm more tempted to kill you with my claws right now...Sess thought wistfully, continuing his search. He noticed a strange box on the floor and went to pick it up, but Inuyasha squeaked and jumped onto his bed.  
  
"What?" Sess asked, exasperated.  
  
"That's a..."  
  
Ignoring his brother and pulling the string out of the side of the box, Sess was most surprised when it blew up in his face. In fact, he was so surprised that he never registered it burning off his eyebrows.  
  
"...firework...hey, your tail is burning," Inuyasha said blankly.  
  
Sess yelped and began to spin in circles, trying to blow it out. But it was no use, he couldn't catch his tail. On top of that, he heard the noise again.  
  
"I'm really hungry, Sess," Inuyasha informed his caretaker. Sess stared at his younger brother for a moment, understanding dawning on the elder youkai.  
  
"...hungry...growling...IT WAS YOU!" Sess exclaimed, growling himself.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Duh," he said in an adult tone of voice. He then wandered out of the room and towards the general direction of the kitchen. "C'mon, I'll make you breakfast Sess!"  
  
Sesshoumaru began to twitch.  
  
L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7  
  
Tsuki: curse you mother. shakes fist  
  
Akina: keeps snickering  
  
Tsuki: well...another chapther. Aren't you all lucky. 'Specially since our spelling and grammer skills suck this morning.  
  
Akina: ...chapther? Do you have a lisp?  
  
Tsuki: T.T 


	3. Down in the Kitchen Early in the Morning

Akina: More chapters for you!  
  
Tsuki: More chores for me.  
  
Akina: That's okay. Hey, did we ever mention we like reviews?  
  
Tsuki: We really do.  
  
Akina: Yup. Now for the story!  
  
L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7  
  
Sess grumbled as he grabbed the first article of clothing he saw off the floor. The firework had left his face an odd shade of grey and his tail half-singed, much like the squirrels that have been run over a few times and enjoy sitting on windowsills.  
  
He realized that things would be worse if he lost his brother, so he followed in the general direction that he had left. Inuyasha would most likely be eating whatever he had come across in the kitchen anyway, so this left Sess with about five minutes to think of something to occupy the little hanyou that wouldn't need to occupy himself.  
  
Settling on gathering his village friends and letting them run rampant in the yard, Sess walked into the kitchen to discover Inuyasha cooking.  
  
This was a sight to behold, the mini hanyou all decked out in a flowered apron with his hair piled in a womanly bun on the top of his head. He was flipping eggs in a pan with utmost concentration, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. When Sess entered the room, he turned and flashed his brother a large toothy grin.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Sess asked curiously.  
  
"It's what my okasan wears," Inuyasha replied brightly. "She says that it's bad to let stuff get on your clothes,"  
  
"You'll make a lovely housewife when you're older, Inuyasha," Sess said before he could stop himself.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head and stared at Sess for a moment before realizing that his eggs were burning. He yelped and tried to peel them off the pan, discovering that they were sticking. Instead of grabbing a spatula like most normal cooks, he stuck his hand on the hot pan and tried to pick up the frying egg.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as his brother clutched the wrist of the burnt hand and hopped on one foot, apron falling off as he hadn't tied it properly.  
  
"Baka, you don't touch things when they're that hot," Sess told Inuyasha.  
  
He was startled to see the hanyou start wailing, as he had never wailed in such a manner himself and couldn't think of what could have possibly caused the horrific noise. Staring blankly at the bawling hanyou, he shrugged and picked up the pan, finishing the egg.  
  
"My mommy always kisses my boo-boos," Inuyasha sniffled, staring at his brother as he finished what had been started. "That makes them feel better,"  
  
"That's insane. It could only hurt that burn worse. Don't touch it!' he exclaimed when he saw Inuyasha move to poke the red and blistered pads of his fingers.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Sess sighed as the little hanyou began to cry again, picking him up around the waist and carrying him outside to the near-by well close to the village. He scopped a bucket of water and shoved his brother's burnt hand into the water.  
  
Inuyasha winced, but his crying decreased to mere sniffles.  
  
"Feel better?" Sess asked him. Inuyasha nodded. "That's what happens when you don't listen. You have to do as I tell you, okay? Stop being independent,"  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha agreed, his face scrunched up in thought. "Sess?" he asked quietly, looking around for some odd reason.  
  
"Yeah?" Sess asked, also looking around, totally bewildered.  
  
"What's 'Independent'?" Inuyasha asked under his breath.  
  
"It's when you make your own decisions. From now on, ask me first,"  
  
"Okay!" Inuyasha agreed, bobbing his head up and down enthuesiatically. "Look! There's Kagome!" he exclaimed, seeing the young girl wander into town.  
  
"One of your friends?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha turned a deep shade of pink. "Yeah," he said with a silly grin on his face. "Kagome's really nice,"  
  
"Puppy love?" Sess asked, bemused.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said in the same tone of voice he had used earlier.  
  
Sess tried not to laugh at the sappy expression on his little brother's usually determined face. "You can have some friends over, Inuyasha."  
  
"Really?" the hanyou breathed, eyes wide. "KAGOME! HEY, KAGOME!"  
  
She froze like a deer in headlights and turned towards the sound of his voice. "...Inuyasha? Is that your brother?"  
  
"Yeah! Wanna come play? Have you seen Miroku?"  
  
Sess was stuck with a sudden flashback.  
  
Left to his own devices again, Miroku knew three things. One, he was angry with the strange demon for trying to kill him. Two, he was holding a sword twice his height and the demon wasn't paying attention to him. Three, he could smell the cheesecake on the youkai and he knew that his stomach couldn't continue without it.  
  
With a squeaky battle cry, he flew from the ground at Sesshoumaru, weilding the Tensigah and his mini-monk stick.  
  
So surprised was Sesshoumaru that he was beaten to the ground again before he could even realize what was happening.  
  
"I wiiiiinnnnnn!" Miroku creened. "Gimmie the cheesecake!"  
  
"No! Not the cheesecake! Anything—but—the—cheesecake!" Sesshoumaru gasped, pratically in tears.  
  
Miroku grinned triumphantly when Sesshoumaru handed him the sacred cheesey-goodness. Unwrapping it, he stuck his face into the triangle-shaped piece of heaven.  
  
(Tsuki: yes, we so totally flashed back to another story.  
  
Akina: it's called shameless self-promotion, because we love reviews.  
  
Tsuki: go read Conversations Concerning That! But don't forget to review for this spiffy story too! Just...well, review!)  
  
Sesshoumaru twitched. Pervert-child...he thought menecingly as Miroku exited a hut nearby.  
  
"Somebody call me?" Miroku asked, a large grin on his face.  
  
Sess twitched again, bombarded with memories of cheesecake smearing torture. He began to backpedal as the child advanced, grabbing his brother and his brother's girlfriend by their collars and taking them with him.  
  
"Sessy, what's wrong? Miroku is my best friend in the world!" Inuyasha exclaimed, struggling to stop being dragged back. "Why do you look so scared?"  
  
"Child of evil..." Sess breathed, watching Miroku advance in a cloud of flowers with a large grin on his face, totally unaware of the going-ons around him.  
  
That was when pervert-child tripped and fell into the well. The three that had previously been retreating were dragged forward when Inuyasha and Kagome both rushed to see if their friend was okay.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Can you hear me? Are you dead?"  
  
"...Where am I? Who am I?!" Miroku's voice floated up from the bottom of the well.  
  
Sess dropped to his knees, arms reached to the heavans. "Thank you kindest lord for this gift you have given me in my hour of need..."  
  
L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7  
  
Tsuki: yes, I adore this chapter! huggles chapter  
  
Akina: ...weird. Well, off for lunch!  
  
Tsuki: we'll probly write more later anyway! Because we're sleepy and we love you guys! So REVIEW! REVIEW, READING MONKIES!  
  
Akina: don't call them monkies, they'll be offended.  
  
Tsuki...deep breath REVIEW YOU PURPLE LIZARDS! YES I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! HIDING! BIDING YOUR TIME UNTIL YOU CAN COME FOR ME! WELL NOW I DEFEAT YOU! I TRIUMPH OVER YOUR FALLEN EMPIRE! I—  
  
Akina: shut up for god's sake, you make no sense you crazy girl. rolls eyes now let's have ramen and act civilized.  
  
Tsuki: rocks back and forth in corner the lizards...the lizards... 


	4. You Killed My Brother! I'm In So Much Tr...

Tsuki: the towels are appesed and our tummies have been filled, and thus we are here to regale you with more fascinating tales of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when they were young.  
  
Akina: no wonder poor Sess hates his brother. Just look what Inuyasha's put him through.  
  
Tsuki: ...okay. Speculation, good. sho shleepy story now.  
  
L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7  
  
They pulled Miroku out of the well and discovered that he had a lump on the side of his head about the size of Sesshoumaru's fist. Ignoring this and putting the pervert on his feet, they continued on towards Sango's house.  
  
About halfway there Miroku passed out. No one really noticed.  
  
"Hi guys!" Sango said brightly, opening the door. "What's up? Where's the monk?"  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru comically turned in circles looking for the young pervert. "Umm...we lost him," Inuyasha admitted. "Wanna come play? My big brother Sesshoumaru is going to play with us this afternoon!"  
  
"Cool! I can play with a REAL youkai!" Sango exclaimed, getting very very happy in about five seconds. "Wait a second while I get my stuff, okay?"  
  
She returned moments later armed with several demon exterminating weapons, and a small bone boomerang. Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her.  
  
"You don't want to bring any fluffy toys or blankets or anything?" he asked, not liking the look on her face. "You know, stuff that can't hurt people?"  
  
Sango gave him her best malicious grin. "Nope!" she said, shaking her head for empathisis. She then latched onto his hand and grinned some more. "We're going to be good friends, Mr. Youkai!"  
  
Sess gulped. "My name is Sesshoumaru," he said in a small voice. "Let's go find the pervert."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay! This is so fun, Sessy! Mommy never lets me have anyone in the house!"  
  
I wonder why. They seem to be harmless and distracting to the young hanyou. Perhaps the human woman does not like this? Prehaps she enjoys child care.  
  
Sesshoumaru was suddenly alerted to the fact that the ground beneath him had become squishier than he was used to. Eyes wide, wondering what he had stepped in, he looked down at his feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru squeeked happily and began to do a little dance. "He's dead he's dead he's dead!" he said gleefully, still dancing.  
  
Sango's eyes filled with tears. "...you...bad youkai! You killed my Miroku! I WANTED TO KILL MY MIROKU, NOT YOU! BAD BAD BAD!" she reenforced this statement by walking up to Sesshoumaru and punching him. Unfortiunately for the youkai, she was about as tall as his waist.  
  
Sess, doubled up in pain and unable to breathe, fell over and landed in the dirt next to the pervert.  
  
"Sango! You killed my brother! This is bad! I'm gonna be in trouble!" Inuyasha cried, looking more upset than Sess ever gave him credit for. "Sessy! Are you okay? Are you dead?!" Inuyasha cried, dropping to the ground and staring into Sess' face. He was sweetly concerned, grabbing his brother's hair and yanking his face up so that he could see if he was breathing or not.  
  
"Yes...Inuyasha...I'm...peachy..." Sess gritted out. "Take...your...friends...home...be...there...in...a...minute."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, jumping up and grabbing Sango and Kagome. He dragged them off towards his home, a protesting Sango saying something about keeping Sesshoumaru's skull as a sign of victory and Kagome wondering out loud if Miroku was really dead.  
  
"What's that weird guy's name anyway? Your brother, right?" Kagome asked curiously. She always had problems remembering things, yet she could never figure out why. She suddenly had a small flashback.  
  
Inuyasha flailed about and tried to shake her off, but it was no use. They ended up falling down a small cliff. Nothing large, but far enough for Kagome to smack her head quite nicely on the rocks. Luckily for our little hanyou hero, he landed on Kagome instead of the other way around and was generally unharmed.  
  
"Whew, glad I'm okay," Inuyasha said, dusting himself off. "C'mon little stalker friend, we have to get back before it gets dark out, or Sessy will kill me."  
  
"My name is...Little Stalker Friend?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No....." Inuyasha said, staring at her blankly. "It's Kagome. Or at least that's what you told me. If you're confessing that your real name is Little Stalker Friend, then okay. But first let me tell you, you have some weird parents."  
  
"No! My name's whatever you just said it was, I wasn't really paying attention to your irritating rambling. I...I can't remember anything!"  
  
Inuyasha was at a loss of what to do. So he shrugged and walked off. "Don't get lost, Little Forgetful Stalker Buddy. There are demons around here."  
  
She shook her head, wondering why it hurt all of a sudden and marvelling at the similiarity of her flashback to Miroku's prediciment.  
  
(Tsuki: another shameless self-promotion. sighs ah, the beauty of authoress powers...)  
  
Still preoccupied and not paying attention to where she was going, she was taken by surpries when Inuyasha accidentally ran her into a wall. Cursing under her breath and rubbing her head with her other hand, she shot him a glare.  
  
Inuyasha gulped. Damn, what did I do? "Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha," she growled.  
  
They ended up in the 'backyard', which was really just sort of an empty area that they could play in behind the house. Kagome immediately yanked on a lock of Inuyasha's hair. "Watch where you're going when you're pulling someone along with you!" she exclaimed, still rubbing her head.  
  
"...okay. Sango, you killed my brother! Do you know how mad my dad's going to be at me?"  
  
Sango was pouting and wouldn't look at him. "You could have at least let me take one of his teeth so I could prove that I had defeated him. A youkai tooth would make a great necklace, don't you think so Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah. Too bad, where are we going to find any youkai teeth around here?" Kagome wondered out loud, still holding Inuyasha's hair.  
  
Sango's face split into an evil grin. "I think I found one, Kagome! Right over there!" she pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
He spun around and looked behind him. "Where? Sango, I don't see any youkai," he complained.  
  
"Right next to Kagome! Kagome, grab his hair! PULL IT, KAG-CHAN!"  
  
Inuyasha yelped when Kagome yanked his hair with both hands. Eyes watering at the pain and not really comprehending what was going on, he glared at her. "I still don't get it. Where's the youkai?"  
  
L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7  
  
Tsuki: ...Akina, was that four chapters?  
  
Akina: hmm...yeah. Wow.  
  
Tsuki: we're breaking a writing record. Four chapters in one day. Unfortiunately for you reading people, Tsuki is lazy as hell and only posted one a day up until now.  
  
Akina: Tsuki...grabs hair and pulls you WILL stick with your language rating!  
  
Tsuki: ...pouts aww... 


	5. The Forming of Fluffysama's Kiddy Care

Tsuki: well, we're back. We're editing, it's so late Tsuki isn't blinking any more. She's just sorta staring at the computer and humming along to the spiffy CD that's playing.

Akina: ……

Tsuki: so we're trying to be good and update. Really, we are.

Akina: ……………………………….zzzzzzz………….

Tsuki: …Akina, are you huggling my Inu plushie? Akina?! OH MY GOD, SHE'S DEAD! AKINA! AKINA, I NEED YOU TO BE MY BRAIN! NOOO! YOU'RE DROOLING ON INU-CHAN! AARRGGHHH! (tackles taco)

Akina: ack! (scampers away) whoa, musta fallen asleep.

Tsuki: (glares) we WILL update now, taco.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Inuyasha didn't like the way that Sango was looking at his teeth. In fact, he could have sworn that she was plotting which tooth to put where on the necklace of fangs she had been talking about.

So far in life, Inuyasha's teeth had been his friends. He really wasn't sure if he could loose them, and if so, if he even wanted to.

Miroku wandered into their little playground a few moments later, the lump on his head gone.

"Hey, do any of you know who I am?" Miroku asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome exclaimed. "I KNOW WHO I AM!"

Inuyasha stared at his buddies for a moment before firmly closing his mouth. _Maybe if Sango can't see my teeth she'll forget about them._

"You're Pervert-boy," Sango said blankly.

Pervert-boy turned to her and gasped. "Wow, you're pretty. Who are you?"

Sango looked slightly hurt that he didn't remember. "Sango,"

"She's the crazy Violent-girl," Kagome explained.

Pervert-boy and Violent-girl stared at each other for a moment. Then Violent-girl bopped Pervert-boy over the head with her mini-boomerang bone.

Kagome watched with mild amusement as they began to argue. Then she realized that she had to go home.

"Hey Inuyasha," she said slowly, wandering over to the tight-lipped hanyou.

"Mm?" he said, not opening his mouth.

"Do you want to see something really cool?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Mm!"

She grabbed his hand and they wandered away from the group.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had recovered only to be bombarded by village mothers. After they had backed him into a wall, one shoved a small bundle into his arms.

"We heard that you're watching kids!" one said brightly. "Watch mine!"

"And mine!"

"Take them, all of them!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't argue with the women. They simply deposited their children and hurried away. He couldn't have said no even if he wanted to.

"Hi, can we beat you up?"

He looked down to see two small children holding hands.

"What should this Sesshoumaru call you?"

"I am Kouga, and this is Ayame."

"What is this creature being held?"

Kouga peered into the pink blanket. "…I think her name is Rin."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"She's too little to talk though. You just hold her and make sure she doesn't pee on you."

Sesshoumaru blinked.

The rapidly developing daycare took off for his house, leaving a path of destruction behind them. It was Sesshoumaru's duty to protect their home until his father returned. If these creatures tore it apart…well, Sesshoumaru would die a lot sooner than he planned.

He was so caught up in these thoughts that he didn't even realize what was happening in his own arms. Only when he vaguely wondered why his sleeve was wet did he fully comprehend what was happening.

Rin had peed on him.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smack his head against something solid, and instead continued on towards his home.

He wouldn't notice that his brother was missing until much, much later.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Tsuki: I love being evil to poor Sess.

Akina: and when you say evil, you mean it.

Tsuki: . I wonder why is eating our characters. (sighs)

Akina: because it's evil like you, silly girl.

Tsuki: anyway…review replies! We haven't done these in so long! SOOO LOOONNGGG!!!!!

Akina: hey, you spelled characters wrong. You might wanna run spell check.

Tsuki: (growls) REVIEW REPLIES, NOW TACO!!!!!!!!!

Akina: (laughs)

Devlinn Reiko-sama (obediently posts next chapter)

orange-InuYasha yay! Another person with siblings from hell! Woo-hoo! Tsuki's sisters are a pain like Inuyasha. That's where some ideas come from. :P

real name(angie)registared name(InuYashaGirl232) thanks! We sorta decided just to refer to her as okasan though…

fuf (complies) when can I put it down?

Nehszriah yes, we know that we abused the tail. (sigh) it had to be done…picture sess as one of those squirrels that's been run over eight times and yet still scampers around the city. XP

Roni in the manga it works as a tail because Tsuki recalls a specific panel when it was unfurled. Akina watches the TV show more than Tsuki, yet Tsuki owns three DVDs that haven't been dubbed yet. (shivers) Tsuki thinks the dub is cute but doesn't really follow up with the manga….

ZzBlueSnowzZ (complies)

Inu-yashas-Angel-Kagome (writes more) oooohhh-kaaayyyy…

Inu-yashas-Angel-Kagome ooh, Tsuki should have review replied sooner! (emails)

fuf if you want publicity, we can hand you publicity. HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE READING REVIEW REPLIES! GO LOOK AT THIS:

fuf awww….camp was fun for Akina and Tsuki though. Tsuki corrupted about five other girls and has made them offical otakus. Tsuki just got a letter yesterday from one of her camp buddies. (waves) hello kindred spirit! We're not leaving without you for the rest of the summer though, so don't curl up and die anywhere…T.T

Tsuki no mizu (gasps) you…your name starts with Tsuki too! Are you…are you me? (confusion)

Akina: no, this is another author that happens to have the same name as you. Deal.

Tsuki: but…

Akina: (shakes head) just keep replying. I'll explain it in detail later.

Tsuki: oooooohhhh-kkaaayyy…

orange-InuYasha-------------- we love imagining teenage sess. He looks the same as adult sess, but probably shorter and with slight acne. And with the half-crisped tail, how can you go wrong? XP

anonamouse ---------------immature? Somewhat amusing? Is this a cleverly concealed flame…? Hey, we try. Glad you read past the first paragraph though!

Shadow Dragon59------------------ ANOTHER PERSON WHO KNOWS THE TRUTH! They told me I was crazy, but I just wouldn't give up! And now I have proof! PROOF! (dances) yay, another person called Tsuki crazy! Woo-hoo, that makes eight hundred! =P

Nehszriah ---------------------you know, you should draw some fanart for this. Hey, why do the stars appear in reviews but not in our stories? Hmm…is this another plot from the admin?

Yamia Ishtar --------------(posts chapter)

KittySamurai506--------------- Tsuki has already suffered the after-effects of camp food—binging on pocky and cookie bars in the cabin saved her from a surely awful death by GFS meat. (blinks) another fanfic? I don't know what you're talking about! XP

fluffy-gurl---------------------- cheesecake makes Tsuki loopy…actually, tipsy is a better word. =P many chapters have been written under the influence of cheesecake!

fluffy-gurl------------------ be our guest. Chapter five is viewable. In fact, you just read it.

eX Driver Liz -----------------we wonder too. Sess's daddy will most likely be pretty angry. Or…will he? You never can tell what a character will do late at night/early in the morning…

Shaye ) ------------------tanky! We love being genuine and original!

Fufu --------------Tsuki was very proud of the Rin thing. Thanks for the reminder about the reviews…(sweatdrop)

eX Driver Liz-------------- no…Akina and Tsuki actually had to work during their last sleepover, so there really is no next chapter yet. Not even the start of one like we have for KR…we're sorry. Check Tsuki's bio for news about chapters we haven't posted yet.

orange-InuYasha -----------------…when will YOU update, oh orange one? Tsuki is curious to read this road trip fic. She wishes that it was her idea so that she could torture poor sesshy some more…

Samsonite3599 ----------Tsuki: yay! He called us cute! (dances)

Akina: (rolls eyes) he said that the fic was cute.

Tsuki: (bows head) oooohhh…

spice lily ----------------intriguing concept, but no. Inu doesn't have prayer beads and Little Stalker Bud—er, Kagome has no need for them. She's very much already in control of him, wait for chapter six. XP

Insane Dragoness -----------laughing is better than crying. Tsuki knows. That's why she hasn't updated anything cute or funny in a while… T.T

Nez-chan--------------- Tsuki has sent you an email explaining all about the potluck. Check your mail, bean. O.o since when have you owned the fluffy? It is only a matter of time before the giant fuffy plushie is released and Tsuki can sleep with both brothers at the same time…XP until then she holds all claims of ownership over the fluffy. He is hers to torture as she pleases.

Tsuki: and that's all folks! We'll probly update sometime…oh, just check the bio I have no idea what's going on…


	6. Dentist Jewelry Workshop

**Akina:** (grins) yay lookie! We're gonna update!

**Tsuki:** We haven't updated this one in soooooooo looooong…

**Akina:** It's crazy. We forgot how it went and everything and had to go back and reread it all.

**Tsuki:** and a certain Tsuki drew lotsa fanart…

**Akina:** and we also mapped out the rest of our plot.

**Tsuki:** ah, the mapping of plots. Such a common occurrence on Tsuki's laptop of late…(sighs)

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Inuyasha hesitated as Kagome dragged him out of the well, experiencing lingering disorientation from the pink sparkling girl lights he had been engulfed in only moments before. Knowing that Miroku would never approve of the girlyness that he had just experienced, Inuyasha's brain was having problems continuing out into the strange place and following the strange girl.

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna go get my mom, and then we can go back, okay?" Kagome told him.

The little hanyou shrugged. "Okay, Kag-chan. Don't leave me here too long, though…"

Kagome scampered off and returned with her mother moments later. The older woman was wielding a strange metal weapon of some kind, which looked to Inuyasha disturbingly similar to spider pinchers. He whimpered and backed away, hands over his mouth in fear.

"Oh my, Kagome, you're right! The little fellow is suffering from a toothache after all! Look, see how he's holding his jaw? Come here, little guy, I'll make your tooth stop hurting!"

Inuyasha squealed and kept his hand over his mouth, realizing what was going on.

"SESSHY, HELP MEEEEE!" he cried, streaking away from his deceitful little stalker buddy and her tricky bigger stalker mom.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Sesshoumaru looked up, certain that he had heard his name called. Deciding that it was just nerves, he looked back down at the slumbering Rin. As soon as they entered his home, the children ran in opposite directions, making it impossible for the 'babysitter' to keep track of all of them at once. Since the child occupying his arms was the only thing keeping him from beating the irritating Kouga-child to a pulp, he decided to find a place to put her down.

This proved harder than he thought.

He tried the roof, but it was already occupied by a small child hanging from a ledge by his pants. The dresser didn't work either, because somebody had used it as an easel in a crude attempt to portray their caretaker. Eventually, he settled for a nest-like bed that he created using some clothes he grabbed out of his father's closet.

Pausing and smiling at the climax of his panic, he tilted his head and reflected upon the perfection of the little nest. The child could not roll out of it, nor could she escape in any fashion. It was the most efficient and worthwhile thing he had created in his entire life, and he couldn't wait to show his father.

His…father…

Delicate nose picking up a familiar scent, he looked down just as the Rin-beast soiled the pile of his father's clothes with her human pee.

Sesshoumaru sunk to the ground. _Watching my brother shouldn't have been this much…watching my brother…my brother…where the hell is Inuyasha!_

Casting his eyes to the ceiling as if to search for answers or maybe even help, he was met with the sheepishly grinning face of the irritating Kouga-child, and looked down in time to see the one called Ayame stomping angrily out of the room.

"Hey…I'm stuck up here. Could you maybe help?" Kouga asked, grinning some more.

Sesshoumaru stood up resolutely and walked away from the Rin-beast and the Kouga-child. _So…much…damage…such…little…kids…_

_Well, at least no one's gotten into the cheesecake yet._

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Inuyasha whimpered as the tricky bigger stalker mom advanced. He was backed into a corner, no escape.

"It's okay honey, I won't hurt you. I'll get you some aspirin as soon as this is over. You can't just run around with a rotting tooth in your mouth—your mouth will rot too!"

Kagome nodded sagely from behind her. "Yeah—your mouth is rot!"

Inuyasha tilted his head. "That's not what she…"

But as he opened his mouth to speak, the adult leapt forward. Wielding the pincer-pliers, the tricky bigger stalker mom latched onto his left upper fang. Giving the tooth a mighty yank, she removed it from his mouth.

Inuyasha was in shock for a moment or two, and then opened his mouth and hollered. He cried as if Sesshoumaru had used his head for poison claw target practice again, as if he had gotten his ears stuck under the door trying to eavesdrop on his father and someone had opened it, driving him into the wall. He cried as if they had pulled off his nose with those pliers, as if he wouldn't be able to walk properly after the tears subsided.

And all the while, Kagome laughed.

Not just a normal, cheery laugh. A manic, escalating, EVIL laugh!

"I've got my necklace pendant now, Inuyasha. You can go home."

Crying, betrayed and hurt, he turned and ran back to the well.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

The Inu no Tashio walked towards his home at a brisk pace. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sesshoumaru, but that he was uncertain as to the recreational activities his eldest son would willingly arrange for his youngest. Aside from their constant bickering, the Inu no Tashio was sure that they hadn't been able to get along today, and was expecting to come home and find a crying Inuyasha with Sess playing nurse until he returned.

When he walked through the door, he didn't immediately register the wreckage that he saw around him. It was as if a giant battle had been waged between two immortal evils in the comfort of his own home. The draperies were ripped, the furniture was soiled with only-kami-knows-what, food was strewn down the hall as if someone had used the meals for a makeshift slip-n-slide...and running rampant through the house were a myriad of human children.

Sesshoumaru didn't like humans…so where had they come from?

Said boy rushed past in a blur of silver, chasing and being chased by a small group of more human children which were dressed as savages and wielding crude spears. Inu no Tashio grabbed his collar the second time he attempted to run past. At that moment, Sess registered that his father was home.

"Thank kami you're here, daddy! Save me from the evil little hell-humans! They're hunting me, they're going to eat me! SAVE ME, DAD!"

A crying and shivering Sesshoumaru latched onto the Inu no Tashio's head and clung on for dear life, arms obscuring his eyesight. Lifting his son off his head, the elder youkai glared at the children. "Children…BEGONE!" he said intimidatingly.

The Kouga-child was the only one to react, tilting his head in curiosity.

"But…Mr. Inu no Tashio…if we go home now, can we come back to play with babysitter-sama tomorrow?"

"JUST LEAVE!" Sesshoumaru cried, the day's trauma forcing him into a relapse of tears as he envisioned another twelve hours of such bleak and nightmarish hell.

As the children trooped out of the Inu no Tashio's home, their little heads bowed, the adult set his teenage son on his feet and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him to hopefully instill a little sense.

"Sesshoumaru…where is your brother?"

"Brother…?"

"Inuyasha, the one that lives here with you…"

"…Brother…?"

Sesshoumaru continued to shake and look puzzled, repeating 'brother' while his distant gold eyes focused on some sort of terrifying scene.

Inuyasha wandered into the house behind his father, hands over his mouth and tears still running down his face. Not looking up, he collided with the backs of his father's knees, which sent him tumbling to the floor. Having received more abuse in one day than a little hanyou could take he began to openly bawl.

The Inu no Tashio sighed and looked his sons in their tear-stained and waterlogged faces. "Boys…I'm not going to punish you for the mess in the house, and I'm not going to ask how it got here. But I assume that you have both learned an important and valuable lesson here today. Go to your rooms and think about it until I call you down for dinner."

Two silver heads trotted off towards their respective bedrooms, the shorter one sniffling and hesitating as he turned back to his father.

"Daddy…there's this girl about my height, with sneaky brown hair and a sneaky lying mouth. Could you kill her the next time you see her, for me?"

"Go to your room, Inuyasha," the Inu no Tashio said patiently, giving his son a level look. "And we don't kill girls, understand?"

"Yes daddy." Inuyasha turned, but stopped again. "But daddy…can I beat her senseless instead?"

"Why sure," the Inu no Tashio said, atmosphere of the house starting to get to him. "Only after I've cleaned up around here…wait, no. No beating up girls. Just…yell at them."

"But daaa-ddy!"

"Don't you 'but daddy' me! To your room!"

Inuyasha finally obeyed, door closing behind him as he whimpered over the gaping hole in his mouth where once a fang resided. The Inu no Tashio walked into his own room with a sigh, rubbing his temples to clear the sudden migraine that was forming.

Something gurgled at him from the middle of the floor.

The noise, upon inspection, was coming from a pile of his own clothes. Sniffing lightly to detect the source, he jumped back from the soiled mess.

"SESSHOUMARU! YOU'RE NOT FORGIVEN! GET IN HERE, NOW!"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

**Tsuki**: THE END! Yayyy! Go and read some Fur and Feathers (hugs little Inu) aww…we killed you…T.T;

**Akina**: it's probably not the end of little Inu, though. For some reason, we just can't get away from the chibi-versions of our favorite characters.

**Tsuki**: lol, there's a story behind part of that ending.

TSUKI'S STORY CORNER!

So the other day, Tsuki was reading lines for the play Oklahoma, the lead actor being one of her good friends. In the middle of the play, a conversation commences between the lead actor and actress. It goes something like this: "Don't you take that tone with me, Miss Laurie Williams, or I'll have to spank you. While I'm thinking about it, why don't you marry me?"

Now, this wouldn't be AT ALL appropriate for a conversation in one of Akina and Tsuki's stories, between ANY characters, no matter how hentai they can become at times (coughMIROKUcough). Be happy that Tsuki did not grace you with such a disturbing conversation in any of this story.

**Akina (**sweat-drops, grins) now that we've gotten past Tsuki…how about some review replies (looking rather desperate to change the subject)

**Tsuki **(oblivious) okay!

**prongspadfootliveon**-well, we have given you more. and as to where we come up with this...TSUKI TELLS NO LIES! yes, we stay awake until we're deliriously tired and then decide to write fanfiction at insane hours of the morning. Tsuki just happens to have subconsious english skill.

**Shadow Dragon59(**backs away from the crazy person) heh heh, nice crazy person...

**Jennifer**-yes, we always write more. we need a patch for this.

**ZzBlueSnowzZ**-well, I think it's a little later than 'as soon as we can', yet what can we say? We're lazy.

**Chibi InuYasha Fox and Spyro**-whoa, we own Inuyasha. you can't see him unless we give you explicit viewing rights. (cackles) naw, go ahead. he's not ours. T.T

**Sakura / My Talking Plushies**-yes, today is 'ever'. we have updated.

**Maru-sha (**holds up fanfiction) up like this? (takes an Atlas pose)

**Orange-Inuyasha**: how could we leave you off? Honestly, THIS SITE has been not allowing Tsuki to see this chapter. Many many apologies, but THIS SITE is being evil. We should not have left you off, we know better than that!

**Akina (**bops Tsuki's head) you're being overly mean and sarcastic.

**Tsuki** (shrugs) it's what I do best. now, about those reviews. We'd like to see lotsa them, now that this is over. Believe it or not, Tsuki checks her favorites listings, and muchos muchachos love this story, yet have not reviewed. T.T

**Akina**: REVIEW, PLEASE (smiles)


End file.
